un nuevo ranger
by katty.1999
Summary: Hay una chica nueva la cual al parecer también puede convertirse en ranger, pero, habrá mas cosas ocultas con ella?. se que este resumen es un asco, pero por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia


**Capitulo 1**

Era un día normal en la casa shiba, Antonio y Jayden estaban entrenando, Kevin y Mike discutiendo sobre un tema irrelevante y Mía y Emily platicando en su cuarto cuando el sensor nightlock** (no sé bien como se escribe nightlock, ni como se le dice a esa alarma)** todos fueron a la sala a ver el mapa nightlock, donde apareció que estaba en el parque, ante eso todos salieron de la casa transformándose en el camino, pero cuando llegaron al parque lo que vieron les sorprendió ya que eso era una sola cosa:

Caos.

Todo estaba en llama y la gente salía corriendo del lugar

Jayden: Kevin, Mike y Emily, apaguen el fuego; Antonio, Mía y yo iremos tras el nightlock

Kevin: está bien, después iremos a ayudarlos

Al ver al nightlock que había causado todo esto su sorpresa fue aun mas grande, el nightlock era algo que nunca habían visto, era como si toda su piel estuviera en llamas, estaba a punto de atacar a un niño cuando una espada lo detuvo

-Oh ranger rojo empezaba a creer que no vendrías

-pues aquí estamos y pronto desaparecerás

-eso está por verse

Entonces el nightlock chasquea los dedos y hace que lleguen muchos moogers atacando a Antonio y a Mía, con ellos 2 ocupados el nightlock empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a Jayden, las cuales Jayden esquivaba, pero cuando el intento usar su espada con su disco al golpearlo, el nightlock, no se vio afectado todo lo contrario, sino que se hizo un poco más grande

-buen intento ranger pero tú no eres el único que sabe jugar con fuego- entonces empezó a girar haciendo un remolino de fuego golpeando a Jayden y lanzándolo en el aire,

Mía: Jayden!

Antonio: amigo, ¿estás bien?-Jayden solo asintió con la cabeza, y empezaron a atacarlo, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 podía acercarse demasiado a él ya que estaba demasiado caliente, Mía intento usar su abanico contra él pero el volvió a hacer su remolino de fuego haciendo que el ataque de mía rebote y le pegue a Antonio, el cual cayó al suelo muy lastimado

Antonio!- Mía grito preocupada por su amigo y en ese momento el nightlock aprovecho su distracción para golpearla con una bola de fuego; en ese momento llegaron los demás rangers

Kevin: ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Emily: están bien?

Mía: yo estoy bien, solo me golpeo un poco pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jayden y Antonio- todos voltearon a ver donde estaban sus compañeros tirados en el piso y fueron con ellos

Kevin: repito, que ha pasado aquí?

Mía: es ese nightlock, no pudimos atacarlo, regresa todos los ataques, además de que no podemos acercarnos a el

Mike: hay que ver si ahora tenemos más suerte- los 4 se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el nightlock, el cual empezó a lanzarles fuego, Mike se acerco un poco con su lanza intentado golpearlo

Nightlock: nunca te han dicho que no juegues con fuego niño?, te recuerdo, te puedes quemar- en cuanto dijo esto sus llamas crecieron sacando volando a Mike

Mía: Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos ya

Emily y Kevin: de acuerdo- hicieron un símbolo y todos fueron transportados a la casa shiba y Mía y Kevin llevaron a Jayden, Antonio y Mike a la enfermería mientras que Emily le contaba todo lo sucedido a Ji; Ji se quedo asombrado con lo que escucho que Emily le conto acerca de ese Nightlock y le dijo que iban a hablar todos cuando despertaran

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Emily entro y vio que ya estaban despertando

Mike: ¿qué paso?

Kevin: ese nightlock les dio un fuerte golpe

Antonio: si, pero ya me siento mejor

Mía: creo que lo mejor será que descansen un poco

Jayden: yo no voy a descasar, fue un golpe leve, no me pasara nada

Mike: si, a mí tampoco me pasó nada

Antonio: además ya tenemos los vendajes y no quiero estar más tiempo en cama

Jayden: hablando de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?

Mía: 3 horas

Antonio: ¡TANTO!

Emily: si, pero si ya se sienten bien el mentor quería hablar con todos

Jayden: está bien, vamos

EN LA SALA

Ji: me alegro de que estén bien chicos

Jayden: ¿y de que nos quería hablar?

Ji: es acerca de ese nightlock, ese no es un nightlock cualquiera, su nombre es Fulgus, y no lo habíamos visto en un largo tiempo, una generación de rangers hace mucho lucharon contra él pero lo lograron ganarle, solo hicieron que se fuera de aquí con un sello especial que ese equipo hizo, también hay otra forma de vencerlo, pero probablemente sea mucho más difícil ya que involucra un disco que no se ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual puede congelar casi todo y tiene un poder muy grande, pero esa es la opción más difícil ya que la última vez que ese disco fue visto fue en una batalla muy grande y el disco fue fragmentado, y cada fragmento se encuentra en partes diferentes, antes aquí había uno pero se perdió y no sé si ustedes puedan encontrarlo, además ganarle a ese nightlock va a ser difícil ya que por lo visto sus espadas le hacen ningún daño

Jayden: de hecho cuando y lo ataque él se hizo aun mas grande

Mía: y cuando yo lo ataque el hizo que mi ataque rebotara

Ji: eso hace a este nightlock aun más peligroso

Kevin: bueno, pues tendremos que intentar hacer ese sello

Mike: o encontrar ese milagroso disco de hielo

Emily: yo creo que todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento es entrenar

Mía: eso es cierto, ya que cualquiera de esa 2 opciones es difícil, y tomara tiempo, hay que estar preparados para cuando ese nightlock vuelva

Jayden: eso es cierto hay que ir a entrenar

Ji: está bien, vallan yo estaré investigando acerca de ese nightlock

Antonio, Kevin y Jayden fueron al dojo para entrenar, mientras que Mike y las chicas salieron y entrenaron con los palos kendo

JAYDENPOV

Entre en el dojo y estábamos haciendo un entrenamiento con todos contra todos, Kevin intento golpearme con el codo pero lo esquive, después casi recibo una patada en la cara por parte de Antonio pero la bloqueo justo a tiempo, la verdad es que este entrenamiento me lo estoy tomando mas enserio que todos los demás porque tengo que vencer a ese nightlock y siento mucha culpa ya que recuperar ese disco va a ser aun mas difícil ya que ese fragmento que estaba aquí yo se lo di a alguien hace mucho tiempo; entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en el estomago ya que al parecer una de las patadas de Kevin logro golpearme por haber estado tan distraído en mis pensamientos

Kevin: lo siento mucho Jayden, no pensé que te golpearía

Antonio: ¿estás bien?

Yo: si solo voy a salir un poco para refrescarme

Al salir fui al patio y vi que yo no era el único que había recibido un golpe ya que Mike no estaba ahí, sonreí un poco al pensar lo que las chicas le habrían hecho ya que la pelea fue obviamente 2 contra 1 y ese 1 era Mike, entre a la cocina donde lo vi agarrando una bolsa de hielo

Mike: y a ti que te paso?

Yo: me distraje y Kevin me golpeo en el estomago, ¿y tú?

Mike: las chicas se aliaron contra mí y termine con un puño y una patada en el brazo

Yo: era obvio que ellas se iban a unir contra ti, pero si quieres te puedo mostrar cómo se detiene uno de esos movimientos- me puse en posición- listo intenta atacarme como ellas lo hicieron- me lanzo una patada y un puño, detuve el puño con un codazo en el brazo y con la otra mano la desvié su patada y utilice la rodilla para golpearlo

Mike: Wow! Eso fue fantástico, doloroso, pero fantástico- su cara cambio a una más pensativa y hasta un poco triste, pero pronto volvió a su estado normal -donde lo aprendiste?

Yo: es una técnica que me enseño alguien cuando niño

Mike: solo una vez había visto algo así, fue fantástico!, pero me despido por qué tengo que ir con las chicas a mostrarles esto- salió corriendo emocionada y me reí un poco.

Me quede pensando un poco en esa técnica, pero principalmente en quien me la había enseñado y es que no logro hacer que ningún recuerdo de eso llegue a mí, solo recuerdo la técnica porque siempre la he practicado

Decidí mejor seguir entrenando en vez de pensar en un recuerdo perdido, me dirigí al dojo, pero como todavía no habían notado mi presencia mire como entrenaban, me fije en la patada que dio Antonio era diferente pero logro dar como se debía pero con un resultado mejor, al verlo así viene vagamente un recuerdo a mi cabeza ero es muy pequeño

Pequeño Flash Back

Tenía como 5 años estaba saliendo al patio donde vi a Antonio mi ahora mejor amigo entrenando con una niña, la cual le enseñaba como hacer una patada y aunque ninguno de los dos es un samurái, él le pone mucho esfuerzo y ella es muy buena, veo que su patada tiene una que otra falla pero tiene un resultado mejor que el de una patada normal

Fin del Flash Back

Me aclare la garganta para que notaran mi presencia, entre con ellos y seguimos entrenando hasta que se hizo de noche

Ya eran como las 12 y yo no podía dormir no podía dejar de pensar y o se en que si es en ese nightlock y como derrotarlo, o si es en esa misteriosa niña, me voltee una y otra vez en la cama ya que sabía que lo más probable era que ese nightlock vuelva a atacar mañana y para eso necesito estar descansado.

Estoy en el patio donde este Antonio conmigo, tengo 7 años y ambos estamos entrenando ya que a él le encanta esto de ser un samurái, estábamos bien, pero Ji me hablo diciéndome que teníamos visitas, como hoy era uno de los días en que Antonio venia aquí con permiso el entro conmigo, cuando entramos estaba Ji platicando con un señor y ambos lo saludamos

Señor: mucho gusto niños

Ambos: hola- entonces una niña se acerco y Ji la agarro de los hombros

Ji: Jayden, Antonio, ella es la hija de este señor, tiene más o menos su edad así que, que les parece si le enseñan el lugar?- asentí con la cabeza y salimos los 3

Antonio: y ¿cómo te llamas?

Niña: me dijeron que no les podía decir

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Niña: dicen que si me junto mucho contigo y tu sabes mi nombre eso hará que te desconcentres de tu entrenamiento

Antonio: el no se va a desconcentrar, porque él un día va a ser el ranger rojo

Niña: ¿y eres bueno peleando?- dijo señalándome

Antonio: claro que lo es- dijo en mi defensa

Niña: si eres tan bueno, ¿ qué tal si entrenas conmigo?, solo va a ser una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento, el que derrumbe primero al otro gana

Yo: pero te puedo lastimar

Niña: créeme que eso no va a pasar, no seas fácil conmigo

Yo: está bien- nos pusimos en posición de pelea y ella lanzo el primer golpe el cual esquive y le regrese una patada y un puño procurando no golpearla fuerte, ella desvió mi puño con un codazo en el brazo y con la otra mano desvió mi patada y aprovecha para pegarme un rodillazo, me saco el aire y yo puse mi brazo sobre mi estomago después me hizo una llave con el brazo con el que me agarre la panza

Niña te dije que no fueras fácil- con esto apretó la llave y me tiro al suelo- gane- dijo victoriosa

Yo: ese movimiento fue genial

Niña:¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

Yo: claro

Me despertó el sonido de la alarma y me puse a pensar si eso había sido solo un suelo o un recuerdo

PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana todos ya estaban despiertos y desayunando cuando sonó de nuevo la alarma de un nightlock, y todos salieron transformándose

En el parque

Estaba Fulgus atacando a todo cuando de repente se encuentra a un niño

-hola pequeñín- el niño que al parecer no pasaba de 5 años empezó a llorar, Fulgus estaba a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego hasta que una espada lo detuvo, Mía llevo al niño a un lugar seguro, mientras que los otros lo intentaban detener

- bueno al parecer los rangers quieren otra derrota- y les lanzo muchas bolas de fuego, lograron esquivar algunas mientras que otras los llegaban a rozar causando pequeñas quemaduras, ellos no alcanzaron a atacar mucho, pero en un momento, Fulgus no se dio cuenta y Jayden aprovecho para atacarlo por la espalda con su espada, causando una rasgada en el nightlock

-aaaaahh!Malditos rangers me la van a pagar- con esto puso sus manos sobre la tierra haciendo una fuerte explosión donde ellos estaba sacándolos volando, todos estaban en el piso sin muchas fuerzas como para levantarse- este es su fin rangers- el saco una espada gigante de fuego- van a ver que no es nada divertido cuando es a ti al que cortan- el tenia su espada en lo alto planeando matarlos, cuando algo lo detuvo

Entonces un dardo blanco golpeo al nightlock y comenzó a congelarle un poco la mano, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y soltando su espada hacia atrás-Alto!- grito una voz femenina, entonces de los arboles salió una chica como de más o menos la misma edad que los rangers, pelo café oscuro ondulado, tez blanca y ojos verdes

Antonio: quien es ella?

Emily: no lo sé pero nos salvo

Nightlock: no importa, ese solo fue un golpe de suerte, chiquilla, pero ahora te destruiré

Chica: buena suerte con eso- entonces algo parecido a un samuraizer pero más pequeño y se transformo en el traje de samurái en color blanco y empezó a atacarlo rápido, pero en cada cortada el fuego del nightlock desaparecía un poco mas

Nightlock: eres buena niña pero todavía tengo uno que otro truco bajo la manga- con esto empezó a girar haciendo el remolino de fuego, entonces ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivándola entonces puso un disco en su espada y empezó a hacerse un remolino de nieve alrededor de la espada y lo clavo en el remolino deteniéndolo y apagando el fuego después ella le clavo la espada al nightlock en el pecho haciéndolo todo de hielo y con un hábil movimiento con la espada quebró ese pedazo de hielo desapareciendo al nightlock

Mía: wow! Eso fue impresionante

Antonio: repito, quien es ella?

Emily: y como logro convertirse en samurái? Y acaso no era ese el disco de hielo

Kevin: al parecer Antonio no es el único ranger nuevo- entonces la chica se acerco a ellos y se volvió a transformar a humana

Jayden: quien eres?

Chica: que mejor él se los diga- dijo señalando Mike

Mike: no puede ser, ¡tú!- entonces corrió a ella y la abrazo mientras los dos reían- chicos ella es Alison; mi hermana

**Que les pareció? Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias, criticas(constructivas claro), tomatazos, etc., etc. Si está mal díganme para ver si lo puedo mejorar, o si algo me salió bien también díganme (siéntanse importantes porque lo escribí en mi cumpleaños\(u_u)/)**


End file.
